einstein
by savetheenvironment
Summary: find out the truth
1. Chapter 1

Doc and marty were in the parking lot about to test there new time machine. It was october 26 1985 on a chilly saturday.

"Come on einey, get in there buddy," said doc brown to his dog einstein, who was einey for short. He had syncronized his watch with einsten's watch so they could tell if he was time travelling right. "have a good trip einstein watch your head" said doc as he shut the door of his car. Doc pressing buttons on his remote control to make the car drive around in circles, and then it drives right at them. "If my calculations are corect, when this baby hits 88mph your going to see some serious shtt" said doc brown, to marty, as the car hit the right speed and disapeared around them. "Wee hoo it works" he yelled in joy.

But there was one thing he didnt count on, and that was he had set the clock on the car wrong and instead of 1985 one minute later the car went to the year 9999 one minute later.

mean while from einsteins point of view the car sudenly flashed into existance in the future where animals where in control. Cautiously he opened up his car door only to come face to face with...a giant frog? (to be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

Starfox the fox looked out the windo of his R-wing starfighter ship. Out the window he saw a planet. The planet was smaller than what he was used to and was green because it had a lot of plants and trees on the planet. The planet was called "Many Pines Planet" It was also green because it had his friend Skippy the frog on the planet, who was a frog. (Little did he know that it had something that WASTN' GREEN ON the planet also...)

Starfox the fox had been sent by the Starfox Space Team to rescue his friend skippy the frog after he had crashed on this aleins world. "Oh man Skippy, you done it again huh" said starfox as he and his R-wing ship began flying down at the green planet. "Comeon starfox" yelled Falco the bird. "dont be so hard on the poor skippy you dumbo. not like you never crashed a R-wing ship either you dolt" starfox sighed "*sigh*"

the flying down to the planet was hard, but Starfox and falco knew they could do it no problem. As they flew they looked for the ship that skippy would have flown. They found the ship in a big wreck on the planet, but when they landed, Skippy the frog was nowhere to be found! "You done it again this time starfox," said Falco annoyed. "Skippy isn't here!" "Dont' worry falco," said Starfox the fox, "i think I know how to catch a frog. I am still a fox after all." And with a whip of his tale (falco didn't have one of those after all), starfox ran off into the jungle, carrying his blaster pisotl behind him on his fluffy white and brown tail that was long and wide with a big tuft in the middle and a point at the end where it ended and irf looked so cuyre and fluufy

The pines on the green planet made it hard for star fox to run properly and he got a lot of sap and needles in his lucious fur. It made him sad, but he could always make falco come it out later.

His thoughts of his rival star animal were interrupted when suddenly he saw skippy the frog his friend! Skippy had a white bandage tied around his head with something red on it and had a bite mark on his right leg? "Skippy! It's me, Starfox the fox. What happened to you buddy?" "Starfox! Boy am I glad to see you. There was a big dog! He bit me and ran off! And he walked on four legs, not two! He came out of that thing there!" Skippy pointed to the delorien, but skippy and Starfox didnt 'know what that was yet. They thought it was a big metal thing that had circles instead of treads, and didn't even had a space blaster! "Four legs you say, huh? Well I better find that dog before it finds Falco. I hope it's not Starwolf the wolf!" And Fox took off running, leaving Skippy behind

Starfox the fox chased after the dog and soon caught up to it. It was running on all four legs! It walked up to a tree and started peeing on it and it didn't even wear cloths! Starfox found it so gross. He shot it on the spot with his blaster pistol and it fell with a brief wimper. starfox then picked it up over his shoulder and took it back to his R-wing ship and said "let's go Falco." And they flew their ships back into space towards the Starfox Space Team.

…..but starfox hadn't actually shot the dog, he had just stunned it! He wanted to take it back to his room for questioning. He looked at the collar of the dog, where it said "Einstein the dog."


End file.
